In recent years, IoT and IoT devices bloom, and they are generally applied in the area of smart electric grids wherein public utilities units transmit optimal electric power to homes, the area of automations of home and building wherein smart home and buildings have central control of any device at home or in office, or the area of asset tracking wherein companies, hospitals, factories can track the position of a high-priced equipment, a patient or a motor vehicle accurately, but each IoT device generally has its own communication protocol and the communication between different communication protocols becomes very complicated, particularly in the transmission of control commands between hierarchically structured IoTs.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the communication of the conventional IoT, the inventor of the present invention provides an easy way for the communication between two IoT devices of different communication protocols and the transmission of control commands between these IoT devices to overcome the problems of the prior art.